


New Year, Same Love

by lemoneyes



Series: MGS Summer Games [8]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Intoxication, M/M, msf fuckin uhhhh parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoneyes/pseuds/lemoneyes
Summary: MSF has their first New Year's celebration on Mother Base.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Series: MGS Summer Games [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	New Year, Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my art drabbles! This one is based on, you guessed it, another Hayes piece! [Here it is](https://twitter.com/sun_god_rising/status/1284522303305351168/photo/1)!

"Happy new year!" 

As soon as the clock struck midnight, the MSF soldiers hollered and popped open champagne bottles. Snake and Kaz were right there with them, popping open their own individual bottles. As soon as they were open, the two threw their heads back and chugged as much of the alcohol as they could before coming up for air. Music was blaring over the intercom and soldiers were beginning to dance. From the edge of the crowd, confetti cannons and party poppers were showering them with colorful pieces of paper. 

"Snake!" Kaz pushed through the crowd towards his boss, a wide grin on his face. "Dance with me!"

In any other situation, Snake would have scoffed and turned him down, but it was a special occasion and a special man. He took hold of Kaz's hand, pulling him into the center of the crowd. 

"Hell yeah, boss! Let's do this!" Kaz put his hands on Snake's shoulders and began swaying his hips to the beat of whatever song was playing. When Snake began to follow his lead, his grin widened and he couldn't help but laugh. As they moved together, Kaz raised his champagne bottle to his lips once more. Snake did the same. 

They danced for what felt like hours, stopping every one in a while to drink more. The two were thoroughly drunk by the time the party began to die down. At some point, Kaz chugged what remained of his champagne, then threw himself into Snake, giving him a sloppy kiss. Afterwards, he leaned back and grinned. "Yours tastes better." 

"You're drunk, Kaz," Snake mumbled, his speech slurring slightly as he wobbled from side to side. 

"Pot calling the kettle black, boss." 

"Come on, let's go sit down." Snake grabbed Kaz by the wrist and dragged him towards one of the couches placed at the edge of the rec room. He flopped down onto the cushion and instantly fell asleep. 

Kaz fell down next to him, curling up against his side. Just like Snake, he was out like a light as soon as his body realized it didn't have to hold him up anymore. 

The two looked peaceful curled up together with empty bottles clutched in their hands. As he slept, Snake subconsciously pulled Kaz closer. With an unintelligible mumble, Kaz smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

\--

When Kaz woke up, he found himself back in his bed, tucked in with care. He looked around for a moment, obviously confused by the change of scenery. _Was it a dream?_

"Good morning." Snake walked into his room with a glass of water and a pill in his hand. He placed the objects onto his bedside table, then leaned down to give the blonde a quick kiss. Even after he pulled away, the feeling of his lips seemed to linger. 

Kaz tried to sit up, then groaned as his head began to pound and his stomach began to churn. He grabbed the pill and swallowed it without a second thought. Afterwards, he grabbed the glass of water and drank it as fast as he could. "Well aren't you the vigilant lover," he murmured with a strained smile, rubbing his temples in an attempt to alleviate the pain. 

Snake didn't respond. He walked around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. He then lifted his arm, inviting Kaz to cuddle up with him. The brunette didn't wait long before wrapping his arm around Kaz and pulling him into his chest. Snake gently kissed his head and squeezed his partner. 

Kaz smiled, leaning back into Snake. He closed his eyes and quickly drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
